zyurangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dora Knight
Dora Knight (ドーラナイト, Dōra Naito) (15): An expert swordsman who used Durandal, an evil sword which Bandora had specially made for him. Character History After creating the Dora Knight, Bandora sought to create a powerful weapon that would make her creation unbeatable. To this end, she kidnapped a young boy named Shigeru to construct the magical sword known as Durandal. This is because the magic required that the sword be constructed by a 10-year-old at midnight. Threatened by the Bandora Gang, Shigeru was forced to forge the weapon, completing the spell that gives Durandal its power. Weilding this weapon, Dora Knight was virtual unbeatable. When clashing with the Zyurangers, Durandal caused serious damage to their Legendary Weapons, rendering them useless. When Dora Knight was grown in size not even Daizyuzin's God Horn was a match against Durandal. Wracked with guilt over giving Bandora the key to victory, Shigeru selflessly tries to confront the massive monster. As it turned out, Shigeru was at no risk as the magic that gave Durandal its power also prevented harm from coming to its creator. Seeing this, the Zyurangers teleported the boy into the cockpit of Daizyuzin. This not only made Daizyuzin impervious to harm from Durandal, it allowed the Zyurangers to slay Dora Knight with a Super Legendary Lightning Cut. Personality Dora Knight was a silent warrior who was brutally relentless in attacking his foes. Powers and Abilities Dora Knight was a skilled swordsman and expert combatant. Arsenal * Durandal: A powerful sword that could cause any weapon used against it to rust. Dora Knight could also channel energy blasts through the sword. It also made the person who wielded it nearly invulnerable. However, the sword could not harm the person who made it. Any attempts to strike the person who forged the weapon would stop inches. This field of protection was proportionate as when Shigeru was inside Daizyuzin, the sword could not harm the guardian, presumably because any damage caused to Daizyuzin would put Shigeru at risk as well. * Shield: Dora Knight also wielded a shield as a defensive weapon. It was able to deflect even the mightiest blow. If this was natural or an extension of the power of Durandal is not clear. This shield also had a spiked mace attached to the reverse side. If this was an actaul weapon or just an aesthetic design is also unknown. Notes *Dora Knight's sword was named after the sword Durendal which was wielded by Roland, a Paladin of Charlemagne. According to legend, Durendal's construction included relics from multiple Christian saints which not only gave it incredible strength but also made it especially effective against pagans and other enemies of Christendom. *Dora Knight's shield is a black variant of the symbol of the , represented by three lions used as a symbol of the who ruled the nation from 1154 to 1485. Trivia *Dora Knight would be the first character that would start the tradition of having a knight-themed character in a dinosaur-based Super Sentai. Unlike with the characters that would appear in the later dinosaur-based Super Sentai (such as the Armor of Darkness, Raging Knight Dogold and Gaisoulg), Dora Knight is a monster of the week instead of being a regular villain. See Also Category:Dora Monsters Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains